the whitlochs
by wralfie
Summary: an old frien of jaces comes to stay at the institute. only she isnt exactly normal.....even for a shadow hunter....
1. Chapter 1

diclamer:.....i only own what i made up....the rest is not mine......

Jace paced through the greenhouse impatiently. on any other day the greenhouse would have helped him relax, but today was diferent. the reminer of Idris only made him more nervouse. he sighed and raked his hands through his hair. he checked the time for the twentieth time that hour and let out a long breath. _'she's late'_ he thought for the hundreth time since he last checked the time.

he was waiting for an old friend from Idris who he hadnt seen since they had both been small children. she, her twin brother and he had all lived together with his father. _'my father...'_ he thought, wondering how screwed up valentine had made angel and malachi. he shook his head to clear the thought and began pacing pacing again.

Angel, the girl he was waiting for would be staying at the new york institue with him and the lightwoods. he wondered to himself how much she would have changed since they were last together.

he sighed again, and checked for the time. _'6:45'._ he gave upon pacing and sat on the small wooden bench under a large flowereing plant. _'she's really late' _he leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes.

he thought back to when he had last seen her and her brother. it was a sad day, just after his fathers funeral. _'his fake funeral'_ he reminded himself. he was going to be leaving Idris to stay with the lightwoods, while they where going to the london institute, to stay with the cormiks.

the sky was a hazy gray, witha light breeze blowing her hair around her face. she had been crying, he remembered, and the tears blew away on the wind. _"i'll miss you jace"_ she had said in her high bell voice. he had hugged her one last time and waved as malachi pulled her to their chaperone for the trip.

he was brought out of the sad memory by a light knocking on the door. he opened his eyes and sat up strait, looking to the door. it was pushed open gently and he saw someones blonde hair over the taller plants. "jace?" a sweet bell chime voice called out. even though it had been years since they had spoke, he recognized her voice.

"Angel!" he called, a small smile spreading over his face.

he watched as the top of her head moved around the plants till she was in view of him. she was so familier yet so diferent from the last time he had seen her. for starters, she was no longer a child, but almost an adult like he was. she was taller, naturaly, but still shorter than he. she was maybe 5 foot , 3ish. she had an hourglass figure now but for the most part she was much the same.

her eyes were the same green he remembered. somehow a dark green, while still being very bright. her hair had lightened since they were kids, to a more white/gold, but it still had the same shine and fell in loose ringlets around her face and down her back as it always had. her skin was still a smooth milky white, almost like a porcalin doll.

she was wearing standard shadowhunter black, with a few splashes of silver here and there.

her boots came to just under her knees, black, of course, and lined with fur with silver straps criss crossing up the sides. she wore a pair of tripp black grommeted corset skinny jeans, tucked into her boots. the lacing up the side of her legs was the same silver on the boots. her shirt was a black bikini style that had and open back. it tied around her neck and back with silver ties, and the bottom was cut into pixi points over her hips. she had a pair of black heart shaped sunglasses resting in her hair.

he could see that she had peirced her belly button with a black bar going one way, x-crossed by a silver bar. she had silver hoops in each of her lobes, and he could just make out small silver studs above those.

she smiled when she saw him. she had the same bright smile he remembered, and it made him smile more.

"JACE!!!" she ran the rest of the way to him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"it's so good to see you again! it's been far to long"

he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "it has been too long hasnt it." he said after he released her. she nodded, her curls bouncing slightly with the movement.

he took a step back and looked her over again. "you went punk"

she nodded and smiled. "yeah....i liked the look." she shrugged.

"it looks good on you" he smiled.

she blushed sightly and looked around at all the plants. "wow.....it's just like home in here."

"that was what hodge was going for." jace said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "how's london?"

"cold...." she laughed. he laughed with her and held out an arm for her to take, mocking formality.

"may i give you a tour my lady?" he said trying not to crack up.

she took his arm and grinned. "why of course..." they both cracked up laughing.

"actualy jace.....i was wondering if you knew any good places to eat. ive been dying for something deep fried and covered in greese. know anywhere?"

"that is sooo nasty" he grinned......"and yes i do......shall we?"

she nodded..."please"

he led her out of the green house and down to the library. "we're going to dinner" he said in passing to maryse lightwood. she waved absentmindedly, talking with her youngest son, max.

jace led angel out into the city, taking a few random seeming turns, until they stood infront of 'leo's chicken hut'. "how do some greesy as all hell chicken strips sound?"

angel smiled. "excelent" she walked in ahead of him and he paused for a moment. he could have swore he saw something flutter on her back. he shook his head. _'impossible.....'_ he thought and folowed her in, but he couldnt shake the feeling that he was missing something.

she turned to him. "can we order and go to a park.....it's so stuffy in here."

he smirked. "welcome to new york ange."

she rolled her eyes and turned back to the counter to order. when she moved he saw it again, then it hit him..._'glamour.....she has a glamour on her back.'_ he decided what ever she was hiding, he shouldnt uncover it in a crouded restraunt.

"hey ange?.....i know a pretty a good park not to far from here."

she nodded and smiled."sounds great."

they waited for their order of spicy chicken strips and 2 pepsi's to be made, then they walked down to a smaller park and stuck out a semi private spot on the grass.

she pulled out the food and started setting it all up for them.

he focused on her back, trying to see through the strong glamour. layer by layer he broke through it until....he gasped.....

"angel......you have.....wings?" pale white wings where sitting on her shoulder blades. she had them folded up tightly close to her back, out of the way, but they where there. "when did.....?" he asked the shock of it clear in his voice.

she bowed her head. " a few years ago....." her voice was quiet. she tried to pull them in closer to her body, self conciensly.

he reached out to touch her shoulder....."wow......you must save ALOT on plane tickets."


	2. Chapter 2

diclamer......same as before......i dont own it unless i made it up

he put his hand on her shoulder. she could feel his energy coursing through him and it made her shiver a bit. "wow..." she looked up when he spoke. "you must save alot on plane tickits." he laughed.

she reached out and smacked him. "fuck you jace." she tried to sound mad at the comment, but a small smile broke out accross her face. _'how did he break through the glamour' _she thought. _'i spent ALL day on that glamour and he saw through it so easily'._

she pulled her winds in closer to her self.

_'at least he isnt gawking at them....'_

jace reached around her grabbing a chicken strip. he grinned and took a big bite, taking out half the peice of chicken at once. "yummm" he smiled, talking through a mouth full.

"your a pig." angel couldnt help the smile she gave him.

he nodded....."its sooo good though."

she rolled her eyes and reached for a peice herself, taking a smaller bite than he had. she grinned as the taste hit her. it had been so long since she had eatin anything spicy and she loved it. she swallowed and looked over at jace.

"ok.....you win....its great."

he put his hands over his head in a mini victory dance.

she grinned as she watched. he was the same as she remembered. cocky, of course, but still....him. she had missed him so much since they had split. And her wings.... she had known she would have to tell him eventualy, and it had made her nervouse, but he hardly reacted to the wings. most people would be pumping her for the story right now, but he just wanted to eat his chicken.....

she reached over and hugged him again. she wasnt sure why, but she felt she had to, just....beacuse.

he looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows. the face he made only made her hug him harder. "god i missed you" she said quietly, after letting go. he smiled and took another bite. his way of saying he missed her too. she rolled her eyes at him and took another bite.

they sat in silance eating the food, taking drinks off their soda, and just relaxed.

the sky was dark by the time they were ready to leave. jace stood first, stretching. his black shirt came up a bit to show his toned stomach. she gave a small smile and waited till he was done, to hold her hands up, pouting cutely. he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet easily.

she yawned, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from her trip. she stretched as he had and cought him watching as her wings unfolded a bit.

"you know ange.....your gonna have to show me what you can do with those." he smirked.

she rolled her eyes."tomarow maybe....im too tired to fly tonight." _'so he's only interested in what i can do....not how i got them.' _ she smiled up at him as she stood by his side, waiting to head back.

they walked back, discussing the differences between england, new york, and Idris. when they got back to the institute jace showed her to her room. she nodded her thanks, said good night, and stepped inside.

the room had plain white walls, bedding, and curtains. when she had arived the lightwoods had told her she could change it any way she wanted, to feel more at home. decoration ideas where already flying through her head as she made her way to the bathroom, feeling like a hot shower before she crashed.

she grabbed her black robe from her suitcase and her favorite towel, heading into the bathroom, lying the robe on the counter, and hanging the towel on the bar on the shower door. she turned on the water, stripping her clothes and the glamour off while the water heated.

it felt good to stretch her wings out after keeping them in for so long. _'maybe the others will react like jace...' _she hoped.

she climbed into the shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles. the steam swirled around her and she grinned, tracing little pictures through it with her fingers. after maybe an hour she sighed and turned the water off, climing out. she wrapped her fluffy black towel around her and dried herself off.

when she was dry she grabbed her robe and pulled it on, letting her wings faze through. she tied her hair up into a loose bun and callapsed on her bed, slipping into a deep sleep almost instantly.

jace walked to his room. _'angel has wings....'_ he kept saying over and over in his head. _'real wings..' _the thought amazed him. she oviously didnt like to talk about it. her body language had made that clear, but he wanted to know. _'maybe she'll tell me in her own time....' _he pushed his door open and walked in laying on the bed. the door closed on its own, clicking shut from the drafty halls. he was convinced that his father had to have something to do with it. he sighed and stared at the ceiling.

he decided to check the texts for any info on live angels.

he grinned to himself. he knew it would piss her off if he said it, but he couldnt help the thought that popped onto his head. _'angels' an angel'_ he laughed to himself and sat up, leaving his room, heading for the library.

when he entered the library, alec was sitting in one of the large lounge chairs reading. he looked up when jace walked in. "ey" he said

jace nodded to him. "hey...." he walked over to the closest book case and started looking over the titles. nothing he saw looked like it might help explain angel's wings.

"what are you looking for?" alec said closing his book and returning it to the shelf.

"just something to read" jace shrugged. "nothing in particular."

"oh....." alec shrugged....."ok then." he turned and left.

jace spent the better part of 2 hours looking for a book before he found it. he grabbed the small leather bound off the shelf and took it to a chair, flopping down. he let the book fall open on his lap and started flipping through the pages.

_'here it is' _his heart sped up in pace slightly.

wings:  a syrum can be made to potentialy give a young child wings. if the childs dna excepts the syrum, later in life, wings will grow from the childs shoulder blades and be complletly usefull. however, it is a dangerous task to perform, for if the childs dna does not except the syrum, they will die at a very young age. no child over the age of 5 should ever be injected with the syrum, as it will kill them.

jace sat back and let out a low breath. "poor angel" he said quietly. he had a sudden thought..._'she hasnt said a word about malachi since she got here....'_ he had a sudden fear that perhaps angel's brother was dead. _'except they have the same dna'_ he reminded himself. he shook his head and decided to ask about him in the morning.

he stood and put the book back, stretching out his legs before he walked quietly back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:......nope.....still dont own it

the next morning angel was woken up by the bright light of the sun streaming through the curtains of her bedroom. she grumbled and rolled over covering her head with the pillow. she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

after a few more hopeless tries to fall back asleep she sighed and sat up yawning. she stretched her arms up over her head and pushed her wings out till she could feel the cool wall under her feathers. she stood and stretched her legs, walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

she paused when she saw her fangs dropped. _'great......'_ she grumbled. _'im thirsty' _

angel was a strange mix. she had pure white, soft feathery wings. she had the same cravings of a vampire, without the side affects. she could perform small amounts of magic, more so than any other shadow hunter. she technicaly had downworlder blood in her, and yet she could walk where they couldnt. she was......_'a freak'_ as she thought.

she sighed, and brushed her teeth, combed through her soft hair and went back into her room. she knelt down and started going through her clothes. she had told jace she would fly for him and figured she should where something easy to do so in so she went with a loose fitted black tee that hung off her shoulders nicely. she also chose a pair of deep blue flair jeans and some flip pulled her wings in close to her and glamoured over them, heading out into the hall.

when she opened her door jace was standing on the other side with his hand raised to knock. "oh....your up......bout time really" he crossed his arms over his chest. "you sleep forever."

she rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "well good morning to you too."

"afternoon more like. its almost lunch." he kept pace with her easily.

she she really slept that long. she had been tired, but not THAT tired. she turned to face jace."lunch huh?"

he nodded. "yeah......speaking of which.....are you hungry?"

"practicaly starved..." she grinned

he looked down at her. "you look like it.....god you almost smaller than a stick." he reached out and put his hands on her waist. she felt his energy buz through her and giggled.

he raised an eyebrow. "are you THAT ticklish....wow....i hardly touched you." he said as a slow evil smirk spread accross his face. she looked behind her at him and her eyes went wide.

"jace dont you even think-- " she started as he reached out and started tickling her sides. "jace no" she tried to squirm away but he kept ahold of her. "JACE......" she laughed......"NO MORE!!!" she dropped to the floor in a giggling fit. he stood behind her laughing.

"you are way too easy angel.....way too easy."

"screw you..." she said between bursts of laughter.

"you would...." he smiled down at her.

she flipped him off....."now help me up jerk wad...."

he rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet. "so...back on the topic of food. what do you want?"

she tapped her lip......"count chocula"

he rolled his eyes again...."what ever, suger addict"

they made their way to the kitchen and she took a seat on a stool at the counter. he walked to the cabinets and pulled down the box of cereal, and a bowl. she smiled as she watched, watching his muscled tighten under his shirt when he reached up.

he turned when he had finished pooring her her cereal. she grinned and took the bowl, taking a big bite.

jace rested against the counter. he noticed as she ate that her teeth looked diferent somehow, from yesterday. he shrugged it off and looked to the door as isabell walked in ready for a fight.

"some forsaken have been spotted wondering around downtown." isabell grinned. jace grinned and looked to angel. "will you be joining us?"

she nodded to him and pushed the food away.

they walked into the weaponry and chose their weapons. jace, grabbed his usual seraph blades.

he watched as angel looked from all the weapons, choosing a set of throwing knives for herself. they headed out with isabell and alec, all jittery and excited.

jace gave angel a side glance when she wasnt looking.

_'maybe we'll get to see what kinds of....different things she can do' _

they walked in mostly silance, until the smell of rotting flesh hit them.

"ugh.....forsaken" jace wrinkled his nose...."we're close."

the others nodded and they all sped their pace.

when they came up on the forsaken jace grinned. their were about 6 of them lumbering around grunting to each other. he smiled at the others before saying the names of the blades he was carying and jumping right in after the beasties. he chased after one and jumped, slamming the seraph blade into the side of its neck. thick black blood started pooring out of the wound and it only made him grin more. from the corner of his eye he saw isabell swinging her whip and catching one by the leg, making it fall.

he saw angel run past him after a big one and stopped for a moment to watch. she pulled two of her knives and spun them, letting them fly at the forsaken. the blade cut through the things arm and the other cut into its stomach. she grabbed another knife and spun herself around to gain momentum, slamming the knife into the creatures head. its nasty blood started to poor out over her blade and hand.

he grinned at her then spun and tackled another. he watched as alec pulled his bow and shot one through the heart.

the one jace was jumping after turned and brought its club like weapon down narowly missing him. he stabbed up into its throught with one of his blades. it bled and fell over dead like the others.

angel twisted away from the forsaken she had just killed and came face to face with another, the last one they had to fight. she ducked as it swung for her head and scooted out of the way, reaching for another knife. she managed to get behing the forsaken and slammed her knife into its back. it grunted and swung its arms around while spinning in a circle. it cought her off guard and knocked her th the ground. she scooted back as far as she could before rolling to get away from its swinging arms again. it tried to bring its weapon down on her and cought the edge of her shirt. she panicked and pulled away, jumping into the air, letting her wings unfurl.

jace ran up and slammed his seraph blade into its back and twisted till it fell dead like the rest. he smiled up at her.

the others where staring at her in amazement. she touched back down to the ground and folded her wings behind her, waiting.

"HOLY......" alec said when he found his voice again.

"YOU CAN FLY?" isabell practicly screamed......

angel nodded....."yeah.....i can fly...." she shrugged, trying to make it look it wasnt such a big deal. "no way.....i mean i saw it but....." alec said staring at her folded wings. she shifted her stance feeling uncomfertable.

jace turned to the others...."alright, thats enogh staring. she's a person, not a museum exhibit."

she smiled softly. _'thank you jace'_ she said mentaly.

he turned to look at her. "no problem ange." he smiled. her eyes went wide. _'he heard me...?'_

he looked at her funny."whats wrong angel?"

"i never said anything......" her voice was quiet and a little shakey. _'ive never done THAT before'_ she thought to herself.

"yeah....you thanked me...." he said as if it was oviouse.

she shook her head. "that was a thought, you heard my thought....."

"you.......can project thoughts onto other people?" he looked at her in disbelief.

she nodded. "i guess so....." she loked down at the ground.

"damn angel.....thats....." jace paused getting a thoughtfull look.

_'insane.....'_ ran through her head.

"awesome" he grinned at her. the others nodded their agreement.

jace walked over and stood by angel. _'i wonder...' _he thought._'angel.....can you hear me?'_ he tried to send her the thought.

she looked at him and tilted her head. "of course i can hear you, your standig right ne--" the realization hit her and he smiled. "you didnt say that did you?" angel asked his quietly. he shook his head. "no...." he grinned even wider.


End file.
